50 sentences - Arthur and Merlin
by Archerea
Summary: I'm doing it again, this time with BBC's Merlin. This type of challenge is a thing I like doing, so yeah, I'll continue. Rated T for some language and very suggestive content.


#01 – Comfort: When Arthur comes back to Camelot – shoulders hunched, eyes empty, still no Morgana – Merlin is by his side in a matter of seconds, opening his arm and offering his best friend silent **comfort** when no words are enough.

#02 – Kiss: The **kiss** tastes like sunshine and promises and endless possibilities, and when Arthur strokes back black hair and whispers gentle endearments into Merlin's ear, the burden of his destiny doesn't weight so heavily after all.

#03 – Soft: Merlin always appear so happy, calm and carefree, but when Arthur looks close enough, he sometimes sees something **soft** and fragile and breakable in his servant, and for some reason that terrifies him more than any dark magic.

#04 – Pain: Staring at the man writhing on the earth in seemingly unfathomable **pain** after the poisonous spit of a basilisk hit him, Arthur is frozen in shock and he barely registers when Gawain drags him away from the spot, leaving Lancelot to take care of Merlin – brave, brave Merlin who put himself in harm's way to ensure Arthur's safety, and who will do so until the end of him.

#05 – Potatoes: "They shouldn't be allowed to throw **potatoes**! Tomatoes are fine, but potatoes bloody hurts" Merlin says as he uses the water basin in the prince's room to scrub out the disgusting lumps from his hair and ears – Arthur nods along sympathetically, pretty proud of his ability to keep his facial features neutral when really he just wants to buckle over laughing from seeing the indignant look on Merlin's face.

#06 – Rage: Merlin's eyes turn dark with **rage** as he sees the hooded figure standing over the still body of his best friend; A moment later silver flashes through the air and the sword intended for the prince embeds itself in the assassin's skull – 'cause with Merlin, there's not too far from dark to golden.

#07 – Chocolate: Regarding the tiny brown sweet in his hand with a sceptically raised eyebrow, cautious as if Merlin has just served him poison, Arthur says "And you're saying that this "**chocolate**" is an end of the week-thing? Is it a part of some sort of magic ritual? What does it do?" (And when Merlin explains that chocolate doesn't actually "do" anything, Arthur can't seem to decide whether to be relieved or disappointed).

#08 – Happiness: Following Arthur's ascension to the step in front of the throne where he is to be declared king of Camelot, Merlin is unable to hide his **happiness**, and when the crown is placed upon Arthur's head, it is Merlin whose chant of "Long live the king!" rings loudest and truest.

#09 – Telephone: The **telephone** rings, and rings, and rings, and though the once and future king normally is immensely fascinated with this particular electronic device (anything that makes a lot of sound, really), Arthur figures that he'd much rather continue provoking soft murmurs and awed moans from Merlin's throat with his kisses – it probably wasn't important, anyway.

#10 – Ears: Merlin's **ears** are _huge_, Arthur muses, elephant ears, not exactly pretty, but they are a part of Merlin, and so, even though he teases him good-naturedly, he adores those ears to pieces.

#11 – Name: "My **name** is Emrys, Arthur" the servant – no, magician, says gently, patiently, like the great king is a frightened child, and it's so horrible, 'cause Arthur realises that he has never truly known his best friend at all.

#12 – Sensual: There's something almost **sensual** to Merlin's performance of magic – whether it be the purred whispering of the spells, the elegant grace of the sorcerer's movements or the brilliant golden shine of his eyes, it all bewitches and intrigues Arthur to no end.

#13 – Death: There's no comfort to find anywhere after the **death** of his best friend, but Merlin walks on; he learns, he sees, he searches, he lives – for what else is there when all (nothing) is said and done?

#14 – Sex: Merlin's name falls from Arthur's lips like a litany in between moans and strings of colourful swearwords, and Merlin smiles in amusement as he thrusts deeper – he had never expected Arthur to be so vocal during **sex**, but then again, the prince is mouthy in just about anything he does, so why not?

#15 – Touch: **Touch** sight taste like fire, everything is ignited as they connect, flames dancing where hardened fingertips fly over smooth, naked skin, and they have never been finer (perhaps it is magic).

#16 – Weakness: Merlin is his greatest strength and biggest **weakness**, and Arthur wouldn't have it any other way.

#17 – Tears: The **tears** – great, big, heavy and unhindered tears – stream down his cheeks and fall softly onto pale skin that will never again glow red with the one true fierce magic that is being alive and lids covering blue eyes that will never again smile back at him – and the young sorcerer thinks that his king isn't the only one who has died.

#18 – Speed: It's going fast, way too fast, top **speed**, spinning out of control and his wound's ablaze and he is dizzy with pain, the only thing clear to him being Merlin's golden eyes as he throws two full grown men with just a wave of his hand, and the end is getting nearer.

#19 – Wind: A chill autumn **wind** rushes through his hair, messing up dark strands and making blue eyes water, and at first Arthur is perfectly content with watching Merlin silently braving the weather, but when he notices a visible shiver run through his friend he can't help but pull him close and wrap the blanket around the both of them.

#20 – Freedom: **Freedom** at last, for now Arthur Pendragon is king, boding the coming of a new and better age, and Merlin can feel the magic inside of him sing through his veins in gleeful excitement and his heart which is soaring with pride.

#21 – Live: Long **live** all the magic they made; the clotpole and his such-a-girl, the sorcerer and his king, Merlin and Arthur – together.

#22 – Jealous: He tells himself he isn't **jealous**; he just doesn't like the way that girl looks at Merlin like he's lunch or King of the Bed Chamber or whatever – there's something fishy about her, and it's perfectly normal to look out for your best friend's interests, right?

#23 – Hands: Where Arthur's **hands** are rough and strong and calloused, the hands of a warrior, Merlin's are elegant and smooth and willowy, the hands of an artist, and when they entwine the differences and contrasts which define them are not a hindrance, but an advantage.

#24 – Tasted: "This has got to be the best thing I have ever **tasted**" the once and future king exclaims, chewing animatedly, "What is it?" and Merlin grins because he knew that of all the culinary wonders of the 21th century he presented before his friend, Arthur would of course become addicted to pizza.

#25 – Devotion: There's endless **devotion** in his eyes and smiles and movements and Merlin is content that it will never not be so, until the very end of his life.

#26 – Forever: Emrys, the greatest of all sorcerers, is going to live for eternity, but to the Merlin-part of him, **forever** without Arthur doesn't feel right at all.

#27 – Blood: The dried bronze-colored splotches on Arthur's tunic freezes Merlin solid with anxiousness and he only relaxes once an exhausted and weary but gently smiling prince assures him that the **blood** isn't his own.

#28 – Sickness: A sudden **sickness** sends Merlin reeling towards the bathroom, and as he rather involuntarily gets rid of the content of his stomach, a calm Arthur stands by to the side, snarls rather viciously; "Hah! Serves you right for having me eat rat!"

#29 – Melody: There's a beautiful **melody** to the world, everywhere around them; Merlin can hear it sometimes when he practises his magic, like the softest of whispers in the air, singing the story of Avalon, beautiful, unreachable for those still alive: So even though he hurts so badly from having his best friend die in his arms, Merlin still takes comfort in the fact that Arthur is now a part of that melody.

#30 – Stars: Hundreds upon hundreds of fireflies dance across the water, reflections shimmering golden in the dark surface of the lake – they shine like earthbound **stars**, and as Merlin feels Arthur holding an awed breath against his chest, he once again reminds himself that one might not always require the use of sorcery to witness something magic.

#31 – Home: A voice strained with worry and self-directed anger hisses into his ear, "Merlin, we're **home**, you're safe. Open your eyes!", and then it takes on a pleading note, desperate as Arthur holds the body in his arms tighter, "Please".

#32 – Confusion: The **confusion** is overwhelming as he looks around the room from his horizontal position before realizing that he is in Arthur's bed in Arthur's chamber and that it is Arthur who is curled up against him, anxious frown etched into his forehead even as he sleeps –Merlin slips back into unconsciousness, knowing that he is safe and sound with the prince by his side.

#33 – Fears: Arthur will not be the last to admit that he has **fears** like everyone else - mundane little worries like being bested at swordfight, being the subject of mockery or having his authority doubted – but mostly he is afraid of pain, though not his own, and that is why he sometimes, whenever he hears of a gruesome beast terrorizing the villages, wants to lock up his friend and keep him there, safe, until all danger is gone (too bad Merlin will have none of it).

#34 - Lightning/Thunder: Water is splashing everywhere, drenching his clothes and hair, as Merlin stumbles into the lake and throws himself into the arms of his best friend whom he hasn't seen for far too long and their lips connect and Arthur's eyes glow like **lightning** and the way he says Merlin's name is like **thun****der** to the sorcerer's ears, and everything is finally well.

#35 – Bonds: The prince lashes with his knife against the **bonds** encircling Merlin's wrists with more and more urgency as the servant's eyes grow wider with fear upon hearing footsteps in the hallway of the dungeon.

#36 – Market: Merlin gives Arthur a once-over, taking in the too big ACDC t-shirt and sweatpants, and says mercilessly, "I'm not taking you to the **market** wearing that".

#37 – Technology: "What is this abomination?!" screeches Arthur at the coffee machine, while Merlin is standing off to the side chuckling at his friend's reaction to **technology**, keeping on doing so right until the point where Arthur in a fit of well-meant protectiveness pulls a lamp out of its socket and starts threatening the poor thing with it.

#38 – Slightest: "There's the **slightest** possibility that I might sort of accidentally be in love with you." Arthur says with a bit of a tremor to his voice, "That alright?" – and to Merlin, nothing has ever been more alright.

#39 – Smile: He sends him a **smile** though his heart is aching so badly, because though Merlin is hurting, he would never allow anything, least of all his own pain, to spoil Arthur's happiness at having Morgana – treacherous, false Morgana – back.

#40 – Innocence: Merlin has a sweet sort of **innocence** to him, Arthur muses and feels a little bad about him being the one to corrupt it (only a very little, though).

#41 – Completion: Being with Arthur, finally, after so many hundreds of years of waiting, feels to Merlin like **completion**.

#42 – Clouds: They spend a day watching **clouds** in one of the deserted towers of the castle, and though Arthur grumbles away good-naturedly about cloud-gazing being boring and trivial, he is the one who soon starts pointing out how one of the white shapes look "sort of a little" like a troll version of Gawain.

#43 – Sky: "Look at the **sky**. Storm clouds, I think. Let's get into the tent before it starts raining. Lancelot, you take first watch" Arthur says, dragging Merlin away from the other knights who are watching them in amusement and Merlin doesn't find it in him to try and reason with the king (it has been a brilliant weather all the time during their hunt and there's no sign of it changing), because the tent alone with Arthur sounds suddenly alluring.

#44 – Heaven: He's at the London library scanning through and shaking his head at myths of King Arthur wrongly accounted for when a little girl appears next to him and solemnly asks, "Did Arthur go to **Heaven**?" and Merlin looks at her a bit baffled before answering, "I don't know. I suppose he did" (and on that very normal Wednesday, the sorcerer's feeling of loss lessens a tiny fraction, because if Arthur is in Avalon and Avalon is one version of a paradise, then the once and future king isn't suffering half as badly as his friend does).

#45 – Hell: "This is **hell**" Arthur exclaims in absolute boredom and throws the TV-remote into the couch with a frustrated growl, rolling his eyes at Merlin's disapproving glare, "How come you don't have any fun channels?"

#46 – Sun: The **sun** is shining brightly overhead, having risen into a new day – a day without Arthur, without his king, his friend, his love – and Merlin thought it would be more suitable if it rained, because what is there to shine about?

#47 – Moonlight: Arthur wakes in the middle of the night sometimes, forced awake by nightmares he'll never admit to having, and while he waits for his pounding heart to settle, he'll study Merlin's sleep-addled features, soft and untroubled in the **moonlig****ht**, and seeing this peace eases his own worries.

#48 – Waves: The sensations are crashing into him like **waves** in a storm – huge and harsh and overwhelming – and even Kilgharrah's booming words offer him no soothing as he tightens his embrace around Arthur's shoulders.

#49 – Hair: He runs his hands fondly through the soft, silky strands of **hair** on Arthur's head and is filled with weird emotions he can't name – wonder, amusement or dare he say it, happiness? – when his gentle tugging against his friend scalp makes the king purr in silent delight.

#50 – Supernova: He tries explaining basic astronomy to Arthur – that's something everyone in the 21st century should know about – but the prince can hardly wrap his head around the solar system, so when Merlin introduces him to the concept of a **supernova**, he knows that he's fighting a lost battle for now.


End file.
